The Leap
Recap Barney asks Ted’s permission to pursue Robin, to which he accepts. Unbeknown to them, Robin overhears them while she is in the room next door. She turns to Lily and Marshall, who recommend she uses “The Mosby” and tell Barney that she loves him to drive him off. Meanwhile, Ted is stuck indoors trying to design the “Rib Town” restaurant. Marshall has planned a surprise birthday party up on the roof, but Ted won’t come up when he tries to invite him. At the party, Robin successfully pulls of the Mosby, leaving a slightly frazzled Barney, while Marshall continues in his efforts to jump onto the patio of a nearby building, much to Lily's discontent. Inside, Ted discovers Lily’s goat in his apartment, which despite his efforts to ignore it, constantly annoys him by chewing on a washcloth. However, when Ted confronts the Goat, it attacks him repeatedly. Ted is then sent to the hospital, where he is soon released. After everyone else leaves, Barney and Robin confront each other about their feelings, but fail to settle on an agreement. The two however share a kiss before following after the others. Later on at the apartment, everyone is trying to convince Ted to quit being an architect at which point Marshall decides it is time he took the leap too. they head up to the roof and Marshall jumps across the roof to the neighboring apartment block he is then followed by Robin, Barney, Lily and then finally Ted. Continuity *Marshall's attempts to jump to the next roof is first alluded to in . *The first part of the story of the goat was recounted earlier in . *Sven almost stole the job designing the new GNB building from Ted in . *Ted first learned of Barney's feelings for Robin in . Gallery the leap - robin overhears.png|Robin overhears Barney telling Ted his feelings The leap.png|Marshall tries to make the leap Ted-and-the-goat 480x360.jpg|Ted versus the goat The leap barney and lily.jpg|Barney tells Lily he's over Robin the leap - ted hoofprint.png|"I was savaged!" The leap - ribtown.png|Rib Town :For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:The Leap images Memorable Quotes Barney: So.. You're in love with me? Robin: What? Oh, yeah, very much. Barney: Okay, you can knock it off. Lily told me. Robin: Oh, dammit Lily. Barney: '''I can't belive you would do that. '''Robin: '''It's just.. I care about you Barney. And this kind of stuff, the emotional-stuff its not your thing. I thought I'd save you the trouble. '''Barney: Maybe I don't wanna be saved the trouble. Maybe I want the trouble. I haven't wanted the trouble in a long time, but with you, the trouble doesn't seem so troubling. I don't know, I thought... I guess I thought you felt the same way. Robin: Maybe I do. I don't know. I'm not exacly the biggest confronter of feelings. I mean, clearly there something between us. Maybe my head was saying: "Nip it in the bud", because my heart was saying something else. Look, I have feelings for you, Barney. Maybe I even love you. Barney: Wow. This is going pretty fast, don't you think? Robin: What? Barney: We have a really good friendship going. Why screw up a good thing? Friends? Robin: Friends. Barney: Oh my god, you just did it again, you just Mosbyed me again. Robin: I did not. Barney: You did, you little minx. Robin: '''Okay you're right, I did just Mosby you. '''Barney: Why are you so afraid of giving us a chance? Robin: I'm scared of how much I like you. Barney: Wow, this is a bad idea. Robin: You're right, this is a mistake. Barney: Yes. No. Robin: I love you. Barney: Let's be friends. Robin: Okay. Let's be friends then. Barney: '''I love you. '''Robin: Let's get married. Barney: No, you're smothering me. Robin: Okay, forget it. ---- 'Future Ted: '''That was the year I was left at the alter, it was the year I got knocked out by a crazy bartender, the year I was fired, and the year I was beaten up a goat, a girl goat at that, and damn it if it wasn't one of the best years of my life. Because if none of those things hadn't happen, I wouldn't have ended up with the best job I ever had. More importantly, I wouldn't have met your mother, because as you know, she was in that class. Of course that starts a whole new story. Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *When Ted first recounts the story of ''The Goat, the goat is on the roof during the party. In this telling, it remains in the apartment during the party. *When Marshal is standing on the roof about to jump during Ted's suprise party you can see snow on the streets below even though it is April and everybody is wearing short sleeves and summer clothing. *The goat is always said to be female. However, in the scene where Marshall finds Ted on the floor asking him to be taken to the hospital, the goat's testicles can be seen. Allusions and Outside References *The pool on the roof could possibly be reference to the 1989 movie Weekend at Bernie's. Music *"Murder Train" by The Foreskins *"Prophets" by A.C. Newman Other Notes Guests Reception References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Season 4